


Bloom/Sky Drabble #1 - Gardenia Tour.

by EnchantixSunset93



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantixSunset93/pseuds/EnchantixSunset93
Summary: Bloom shows Sky around Gardenia and they reminisce about the night they first met. First in a series of cute Bloom/Sky drabbles given to me as prompts from my Tumblr followers
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Bloom/Sky Drabble #1 - Gardenia Tour.

The summer sun beat down on the city of Magix as Bloom and Sky walked down its streets towards the transportation terminal. A rare time of peace for the couple when Sky wasn't dealing with royal business with his parents or when they both weren't fighting evil forces or dealing with school work. Nope, this day was just for the two of them. 

The transportation terminal came into view, Bloom's grin widened as she excitedly ran to the nearest transport pad with Sky following closely behind. The couple stood on the pad both held the others hands tightly like the other would float away should they let go. Bloom put in the coordinates, the pad flashed and a bright light engulfed the couple sending them off to their destination.

Gardenia was quiet, only the sound of nature and the occasional car could be heard. Bloom had warned Mike and Vanessa ahead of time that she and Sky would be dropping in so it would give them time to prepare for their arrival and to move anything breakable out of the living room should the coordinates be a little off. A bright white filled the room for a few seconds before fading away revealing the couple had made it safe and sound.  
“Hi, Mum, hi, Dad!” Bloom exclaimed happily as she let go of Sky’s hands to give her adoptive parents a hug.  
“I’m glad you two made it safely,” Mike said as he let go of Bloom and shook Sky’s hand with a smile and Vanessa came over and gave him a welcoming hug.

Bloom and Sky had some tea with Mike and Vanessa before heading out to begin their day out in Gardenia. The weather was a little warmer than in Magix but that didn’t bother the couple as they were both used to the warmer climates. They set out passing by the massive crack still left in the ground from the night the two first met after their nasty encounter with Knut the ogre and his hunter troll. The crack had been filled in but there was still a noticeable imperfection in the pavement.  
“You know, I’m amazed no one heard or saw any of the commotion going on that night,” Bloom said motioning towards the crack.  
“You’d think someone would have at least heard something we did make quite the racket. I’m amazed the authorities weren’t called.” Sky replied with a laugh which made Bloom giggle.  
“Oh, I’m sure that would’ve gone down well with the Gardenia police department.” the two laughed louder as they continued on their way. 

They walked for a while, Bloom pointed out little spots here and there such as her favourite café, pizza place, and of course her mother's flower shop. After a while, the couple decided to take a break and headed to Gardenia Park to relax a little bit before continuing. Bloom led Sky to a little clearing in a corner of the park and set down a blanket for them to sit on.  
“This little part of the park is my favourite spot,” Bloom spoke up after a few minutes of silence. “I’d usually come here with Kiko and let him run around while I sketched.”  
“This is a very nice place. Much nicer than the parks on Eraklyon that’s for sure. I could never do something like this or just take Lady for a walk without the guards following my every move.” Sky furrowed his brow in frustration but felt calmer as Bloom moved closer and took his hand in hers.  
“Well, That won’t be happening today, Your Royal Highness. Today is just for the two of us and there won’t be any guards to bother us.” Bloom flashed a big smile and Sky grinned as the couple lay on the picnic blanket and looked up at the clear blue sky.  
“There’s also another reason this particular spot is my favourite spot.” Bloom continued.  
Sky raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”  
“This is where I first met Stella and discovered my powers.” She smiled at the memory. “It was a scary experience that's for sure but it ended up bringing us together and for that, I will always be thankful for everything that happened that day.” Bloom turned her head to face Sky, still smiling, and pressed her forehead against his, Sky leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. After a moment they parted and Sky spoke up. “I'm forever thankful for that day too and for the events that brought us together. I love you, Bloom.”  
“I love you too, Sky.” The couple continued to watch the sky for a while longer until Bloom looked at her phone so she could check the time.  
“It's getting late, are you feeling hungry?” Sky nodded. “Yeah, where should we go to eat?”  
“I know a great restaurant that has a great view of the beach, sound good to you?”  
“That sounds awesome to me.” The couple rolled up the picnic blanket which Bloom then levitated into her bag and they set off towards the beachside restaurant.


End file.
